Video diary's part 1
by lana crazy
Summary: what if a video camera followed clark, lana, pete, and chole around and video taped thier every move's of our smallvillians.
1. Ruff footage

Title- video diarys Rating- pg-13 Diclaimer- not mine, except for Tommy By- lana crazy  
  
  
  
{the screen is black and has static, when it sort of clears the screen reveals and mans face looking in to it}  
  
Lana: Tommy you got it on?  
  
The man is visibly struggling to get it more focused.  
  
Tommy: almost got it  
  
he flips on more switch and the screen clears to show a man with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Tommy: all right it's ready to go.  
  
He turns the camera towards Lana. She smiles and waves.  
  
Lana: Hi my name is Lana Lang and this is my video diary, I am 23 years old and I live by myself in a one bedroom loft downtown.  
  
she starts to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
Tommy: Um how do you like it here  
  
Lana pauses to think  
  
Lana: its nice its certainly better then smallville. There's a lot to do here. I can never find myself bored.  
  
they continued to walk as Tommy thought of another question.  
  
Tommy: okay, what do you for fun around here?  
  
Lana: well, I mostly go to the clubs, go dancing and just hang out with lex and Clark.  
  
Tommy: so what's going on between you and Clark.  
  
Lana turned and hit Tommy on the arm  
  
Lana: nothing, we're just friends.  
  
The camera zooms in to reveal her saddened face.  
  
Tommy: hey you ok  
  
Lana looks up and nods her head  
  
Lana: yeah I'm fine  
  
Tommy: good, so how's your love life.  
  
he zooms in more, and she pushes him back with her hand.  
  
she sits down on a bench nearby  
  
Tommy: so? how's you love life  
  
Lana: oh, um honestly I, um don't know 


	2. Introduction to Tommy

Introduction to Tommy  
  
{the camera is showing a view of legs walking around what appears to be a park. A pair of legs steps in front of it and two hands pick it up}  
  
Tommy picks up the camera a sets it down on the bench. He sits on the side walk and waves. the clock on the side reads 10:09.  
  
Tommy: hello my name is Tommy Cross, I am 19 years old, and I'm currently attending metropolis university, I'm studying film and photography. For my film assignment I wanted to show the real world and not the made up "leave it to beaver" crap. I just happen to work with one of our alumni, I'm a "go- for" guy for her, she's one lex corps major assistants, so I guess I'm an assistants assistant, at least that's what I tell the ladies, but anyway that's my life. She was kind enough to introduce me to 3 of her other close friends, and I knew I had found my film subjects. The problem was I don't think they liked the idea of their lives being documented on film, one of the guys had an extreme problem with it. so I sort of had to tell I lie here and a lie there. but I did get to document them, I just told them that it was for my use, not the schools. but anyway the point is that this film is going to show you, the viewer, what its like to be young in this city. The rough footage that you just saw was a mear introduction to my main character, she seemed to have the most problem's out of all the 3. but she dose a good job in hiding it. that is why I have chosen her as the main seed in this film. right now its 10:13 and I'm meeting her here at 10:30, I just wanted to take the time to make an appropriate introduction. So to sum it all up what you are about to see is life in it's real form, and might I add that it's gonna be way better then that "real world" crap, but I'm getting off subject. so sit back and relax and check out the video diary's.  
  
{Tommy gets up and grabs the camera and turns it off} 


	3. Introduction to Lana

Introduction to Lana  
  
{the camera screen turns on. it shows a bed, with white covers. a torso cameras into view and bends down}  
  
Tommy picks the camera up and sets it on the tripod. He moves and sits on the bed.  
  
Tommy: Hi its me again, um I am here on location in my main characters beautiful, expensive, way better then mine company loft.  
  
He rolls his eyes and picks the camera up to reveal a nicely furnished loft.  
  
Tommy: this is her bedroom, she is currently taking a shower, so I've been out here for about 15 minuets.  
  
He guides the camera towards the pictures on the night stand. One is a picture of her, Chloe, Pete and Clark at graduation. another is just of her and Clark.  
  
Tommy: these are her friends and my next subjects. Oh that must be her now.  
  
He sets the camera on the bed and it shows Lana coming out in her towel greeting him.  
  
Lana: hi are you rolling now?  
  
Tommy: yeah its rolling, what I need you to do is pretend it's not here okay? Think of it as you and me talking, no camera.  
  
Lana: sure I can do that, but first I need get changed.  
  
Tommy jumps on the bed  
  
Tommy: okay don't mind me  
  
The camera shows Lana's hand going over the camera lens and pushing Tommy out.  
  
Tommy looks into the camera  
  
Tommy: subject A. seems a little tense.  
  
He then flips the off switch and the screen goes black.  
  
{the camera turns back on to show Lana's kitchen, she's drinking tea at her table}  
  
Tommy: so is this how life is for you everyday?  
  
Lana stares outside her window  
  
Lana: no, its my day off actually. My normal day consists of lex constantly paging me. I usually get into an argument every time I talk with someone who doesn't have an appointment but just insists on seeing him. And then the rest of the day is spent organizing and meeting his clients.  
  
Tommy: how do you feel about working for him?  
  
Lana: well he's like a brother to me. you know he gets annoying sometimes but rest of the time he's really sweet.  
  
Tommy sits down at the table and shoves the camera in here face.  
  
Tommy: okay that's enough about the work life, how the love life?  
  
Lana: as if that's any of your business  
  
she laughed and threw a cookie at him  
  
Tommy: come on I need some juicy stuff, like how many times do you do it  
  
Lana gave him a shocked look  
  
Lana: what? What makes you think I'm gonna answer that.  
  
Tommy shrugged and gave her a puppy dog look  
  
Lana shook her head  
  
Lana: how can you ask me that, well how many times do you do it.  
  
Tommy: hey this documentary is on you, I don't kiss and tell okay.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes  
  
Lana: yeah whatever you say virgin, I rest my case.  
  
Lana got up and put her cup in the sink.  
  
Tommy: hey words hurt. Then tell me how far dose the belt of sex secrecy stretch?  
  
Lana just shook her head  
  
Tommy: does it stretch towards Clark  
  
Lana turned towards him  
  
Lana: why are constantly implying that me and Clark are something more then just friend.  
  
Tommy: because I see you with him and I see the way he makes you smile and laugh.  
  
Lana's face turns to a slight frown  
  
Lana: so what's your point.  
  
Tommy: my point is that sometime that one true person is right in front of you and you never seem them.  
  
The camera zooms in on Lana's face, she looks as if she is pondering his words. Please a love reviwes 


	4. Introduction to Clark

Introduction to Clark  
  
{The camera turns on the show the inside of a museum the clock reads 5:54 PM. Tommy bends down to face the camera}  
  
(In a whispered tone) Tommy: I am here on location at the metropolis museum of arts. I'm going under cover-  
  
Tommy looks over his shoulder and smiles at the security guard walking by.  
  
Tommy: apparently it's against the rules to carry a camera in here, so as a law biting citizen... I snuck it in, I'm here to meet subject B..... or to his peers Clark Kent.  
  
Looks over and waves at a tall man walking up to him.  
  
they sit on a bench and he begins the interview  
  
Clark: what's with the bag  
  
he points to the purse looking camera bag  
  
Tommy: I'm going covert OP. for this interview, you know like James bond.  
  
Clark nods and rolls his eyes  
  
Tommy picks the bag up and shoves it in Clarks face  
  
Tommy: so Clark how's life treating you?  
  
Clark: it's good, um could you back up just a little, your kinda in my personal space box.  
  
Clarks hand pushes the camera back  
  
Tommy: sorry, so what do you do for a living?  
  
Clark: I work for the daily planet.  
  
Tommy: wow that's fascinating, so how's your love life?  
  
Clark: wow your sure forward for an annoying little weed.  
  
Tommy: heh. flattery will get you no where. Oh come on now, Lana told me about her love life.  
  
Clarks head pops up  
  
Clark: really!! well what'd she say.  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry but that is classified info. so how about this, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.  
  
Clark thought it over  
  
Clark: all right I'm currently not in a relationship  
  
Tommy: so your waiting for someone?  
  
Clark: what makes you think that?  
  
Tommy roles his eyes  
  
Tommy: please Clark I've seen you come by lex corp. with your girlfriend, and may I say ... holy crap man how'd let that go!!!! What were you high!!!!  
  
Clark puts his hand over Tommy's mouth.  
  
Clark: shhhhh, we're in a museum  
  
Tommy: right sorry, so back to the topic at hand, you must be holding out for someone if your gonna let that go.  
  
Clark looks down at his hands  
  
Clark: I... I don't know what you mean.  
  
Tommy: oh God come on even the camera can tell your lying.  
  
Clark: hey man just who do you think you are? Steven speilberg. just lay off.  
  
Tommy: sorry I get carried away sometimes  
  
Clark: sometimes?  
  
Tommy: I'm going to ignore that, so Lana is currently looking for love also.  
  
Clark: really, what happened to the Italian  
  
Tommy: turns out he's not interested in her mind after all.  
  
Clark nods his head, then looks at his watch.  
  
Clark: listen Rodney  
  
Tommy: it Tommy, My names Tommy  
  
Clark: yeah Tommy, I'm gonna need to get back to you, Lois is expecting me soon.  
  
Clark gets up and walks away  
  
Tommy looks into the camera  
  
Tommy: he's an interesting one.  
  
Security Guard: hey you!!!!  
  
Tommy picks up the camera  
  
{camera shows his legs running} 


End file.
